lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Nala/Quotes
Return of the Roar "That was Kion's roar?" "I think you've just run out of time, Simba. You need to tell him." "Listen to Rafiki, Simba." "That's our boy!" "You're safe!" The Rise of Makuu "Don't forget, Kion. Your father had to fight Scar to regain leadership of the Pride Lands." "I'm afraid so, son." Can't Wait to be Queen "Maybe because you have to say it in Elephantese?" "Actually Zazu, I think Simba could use a little reminding." "Simba, you may not be an elephant, but you are king. And as king this is expected of you." "You'll get it, Simba. Zazu, how much longer until we get there?" "Everything turned out fine. How did ruling the Pride Lands go?" Fuli's New Family "Okay, Kiara. You lead the hunt." "And stop!" "Excellent tracking skills, Kiara. Really fantastic." "Of course it did. We're still training for Kiara's first hunt. Come on, girls." Bunga and the King "Keeping the animals of the Pride Lands safe is your duty." "Kion's right. These sinkholes can get wider. And we don't want anyone else to fall in." "Well, Bunga is a good friend. And very brave. But he can be . . . trying." "Simba! Kion's got a plan to get you out. Just . . . hang in there." "We wouldn't miss it. The king was very disappointed to miss this event. He planned to be here." The Imaginary Okapi "For as long as you like." "We're happy to have you here, Ajabu." Never Roar Again "Janja! What do you think you're doing in the Pride Lands?" "The Outlands are that way". '' ''"So go". "Forgive you? There's nothing to forgive. You were saving my life." "Kion, the Roar is part of who you are. You can't just stop using it." "Kion, trust yourself." "I've always had faith in you." The Trail to Udugu "I have a surprise for you. You're both coming with me on the Trail to Udugu." "This is nice. It's been so long since the three of us have spent some time together."' "There is no easy path to Udugu. But there is a way to get through all these thorns without a scratch. See?" "You see, kids, Udugu isn't a place. Udugu is another word for kinship. It's the special bond between siblings. You found Udugu when you decided to work together to look for me." "So hold on to what you learned today. Then you'll always have Udugu." Ono's Idol "We're glad your travels have brought you back to the Pride Lands, Hadithi." "Oh, yes. Hadithi is a hero to animals throughout the Pride Lands." "But we've also never had a mud print ceremony for an eagle before." The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar "I'm looking forward to meeting Rafiki's apprentice. You've already met her, Kion?" "Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Makini." "They will have to learn to work together. Just like you and Rafiki do." "Ladies? Why don't we let Kiara get to know Makini. You can stay here on Pride Rock. With me." Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas "Just think of all they've done for you over the years, Simba. And besides you might enjoy yourself." "Kion, you can count on us." "Uh, merry Christmas?" "It must be the Christmas Tree Kion told us about." "Oh, my. This is a big production." The Scorpion's Sting "Kion. The scorpion's sting has made your father very ill." "Just in time." "Your father is very weak, Kion. But he will be fine." The Underground Adventure "Ladies. The Guard is only for real emergencies. Not fur emergencies, understand?" ""Boring, royal family stuff"?" "The edge of the Pride Lands isn't as safe as it used to be. But if you had an escort from the Lion Guard..." "I was thinking more about Kion." Battle for the Pride Lands "Uh, Anga be careful," "Rafiki, will he be alright?" "You can help him get better. Right?" "After everything you've done for the Pride Lands, I think it's okay for the Lion Guard to help you." "Hopefully, you'll be back in time for Kiara's first hunt." Return to the Pride Lands "Kion!" "But your scar." "And who is this?" '' ''"You did, and we missed you. All of you." Category:Quotes